A Christmas Tale
by Kanon Hara
Summary: The Weiss members receive the Christmas present they always wanted. Each chapter is a oneshot.


**A Christmas Tale**

**By Rei Ogawa**

**A/N: Hmm.. Merry Christmas? I know it's a bit too early for that, but this popped in my head while listening to music. I thought it would be nice to get started on a Christmas fic. I personally love reading Christmas fics, it gives you a nice feeling, I don't know why lol but it does. So yes, each chapter will be a one-shot of each character. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and Merry Christmas.**

**A Present for Ken**

**--------**

Ken rubbed his temples and groaned loudly. He was feeling very uncomfortable and has gotten very annoyed by that. He took a nap, and he woke up feeling the same. He blew his nose and that worked for about a minute or two, but he's back to not being able to breathe. His throat hurts, his head is congested, his ears hurt, and he feels weak.

If you didn't already guess, the former soccer player has a cold and is not enjoying one minute of it.

It's Christmas Eve; he should be outside like every year. Watching the city around him illuminate with playful colors as he plays under the white snow.

But nope.

He is stuck in bed.

And hates it.

"Omiiiiii!" He moans followed with an obvious whimper.

The brunette listened carefully as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Yes?" The young blond poked his head in the room not fully opening his door, to not blind Ken from the lights in the hallway.

"Omi, I feel better… now… let me out of this dark room!"

Omi slightly twitches.

Ken was sure that that sounded like a question when he said it to himself. But it came out as a demand instead.

Maybe Omi didn't notice, he shrugged.

"No!"

Okay, so maybe Omi did notice.

"I'm a grown man! I should be able to decide how I wanna die!" Ken pouts.

Pouting happens to be a very grown up thing.

"Well, a grown up would not run outside, at three in the morning just to jump in a puddle!" Omi huffed while tapping his toe.

"Yohji was the one who thought of it..."

"Ken-kun! Not this again!"

"He said… and I quote 'First one to jump in a puddle, wins!'" Ken nodded.

"Well, did you not notice Yohji staying inside, still wrapped in his fleece blanket laughing and said… and I quote… 'Look at that idiot'?"

Omi had a point there, Ken thought.

For that reason Ken didn't answer.

Or rather, he waited a couple of minutes to reply back with a come back.

"… I still won…"

"Ken-kun! It was two degrees and POURING OUTSIDE!"

"Noo…"

"Arguing with you is impossible… and close your window!" Omi gasped as he jumped on the bed to close the window.

It seemed that closing the window has triggered something violent in Ken, because right when he heard the click of the window shutting, he released a loud shriek.

"OMIIII!!!! NOOO!!! Open that!"

Very mature of him, of course.

"Calm down Ken-kun! You'll hurt your throat!"

"I should be able to keep that open! This is not a friggin' sick room!"

Omi jumped on Ken, trying to shut him up and control his spastic movements.

"Ken! Stop! You'll wake—"

"HIDAKA!"

"…Aya…" Omi squeaked.

Ken froze when his door glowed from the light coming in from the hallway. He was now staring directly at the silhouette of the Devils.

AKA Aya's.

"Hidaka! If you don't shut up, I'll bond you to this bed, and I'll make sure you never get out" the man growled.

Ken slowly nodded, still staring wide-eyed at the redhead.

Aya grinned and shut the door.

Omi got off of Ken and looked down at him.

"Ken-kun, just rest.."

Ken began to cough and Omi frowned.

"Ken-kun, you shouldn't have been forcing yourself to yell. I'll bring your medicine over, and Yohji-kun can make you some tea, yes?"

Ken attempted to reply back, but his coughing only came worse.

The blond sighed shaking his head a little.

"You can be so careless Ken-kun… I'll be back with your medicine." He touches Ken's head and gently smiles, then he exits the room.

**----**

After Yohji gave Ken his tea, he could not fall asleep. The room was too cold for its own good and his pile of blankets weren't doing their job in keeping him warm.

Ken brought his knees up to his chest attempting to keep himself warm.

No such luck, of course.

The cold he had early had the nerve to turn itself into a fever.

The brunette scoffed.

Can life get _any_ better? He thought to himself, before getting into a coughing fit.

No, it couldn't.

Ken sighed to himself, after coughing.

His chest really began to sting from the instant cough attacks; he might as well cough blood now, because that's how it's beginning to feel.

"Merry Christmas…" He managed to whisper to himself, before getting into another one of his wonderful coughing attacks. He sat up from the pressure of his coughs.

"Ken…?" his door slowly opened.

At this point, Ken was coughing vigorously, that he didn't notice a person enter the room.

"Ken… here…" The man sat down next to Ken's weak stature, handing him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Th-thank you…" Ken sighed, catching his breath and taking a hold of the cup.

"Sorry about earlier…" The man whispered.

"About… what?" The brunette takes a sip and smiles from the relief of the warm liquid running down his injured throat.

Then realization hit him.

"Aya!" Ken backed up a bit and apologized for not knowing in the first place.

The redhead lightly chuckled.

"Calm down.. I'm not here to tie you up or anything… now finish that. I heard you coughing for a while, that I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Go-gomen Aya… I really tried to—"

"Ken I'm not mad."

"Oh…"

"I got concerned actually… so I decided to make this for you."

"Thank you Aya…" Ken was looking down at his cup and took another sip trying to hide his smile.

The man softly laughs and leans towards Ken.

"Ken?"

"Mmm?" Ken nervously replied back, slurping the hot chocolate loudly.

"What did you always want for Christmas?"

"Mmm…!" Ken chugs the drink.

"Really… what?" Aya insisted.

"A-Aya… I don't know how to answer that.."

"Oh… that's okay… then" Aya scoots away still keeping his eyes on Ken.

"Nononono! I didn't mean it like that! I just… I really don't know how you want me to answer that… I haven't actually thought about getting a present! Really!"

The redhead tilts his head.

"That's weird… but cute…"

"I'm really…. WHAT! Aya! Quit teasing me!"

"I don't tease…"

"Ah…… huh?"

Aya cups the brunette's cheek, bringing Ken's face towards his.

Their faces only centimeters away.

"Aya… what are planning on doing?"

"I'm planning on kissing you…. Of course" His lips stretch to a sly grin.

"BUT!!!! You'll get sick! I'm really sick…" Ken's face was burning. He couldn't tell if it was the fever, or just Aya's plan.

"So, you don't want to kiss me?"

"Ah……………."

"Hmm? If you don't, I'll just leave this room, and pretend like this was never happening…"

"Mou…. Aya….." he whines.

"I'm not going to force you, Ken."

Ken moans loudly.

He didn't know how to answer this question. He decided to take a few minutes to think of an answer.

"Oh God, just kiss me!"

On his defense, that did take about a minute.

Aya smiles and lightly presses his lips on Ken's.

It was an innocent, almost angelic touch.

Ken couldn't feel his legs, and his arms uselessly dropped to his sides.

Aya was kissing him!

And goodness did he love the feeling of it.

Unfortunately, he had to be reminded that he was sick.

He pushed the redhead away and dropped his head, coughing heavily.

"Gomen Aya… I'm-- really sorry!" he said in between coughs.

"I'm—sorry!" he continued.

"Don't worry about it" Aya had to admit that he felt somewhat hurt from the shove.

"Ken…"

"I'm really sorry" Hearing Ken's raspy voice had him flinch.

"I'm really…"

"Hey, hey… don't worry Ken… I understand… I should have waited until you felt better… just rest."

"Are you sure?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah.. I'm positive…"

Aya adjusted himself on Ken's bed, and pulled the younger male towards him into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry… just rest… and Merry Christmas Ken."

**----**

**Love on through all ills, and love on till they die.**

**-Thomas Moore**

**----**

**I don't think this turned out the way I wanted it too… but please read and review I really want to know what you thought. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
